


A More Sarcastic Swan

by Embli



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pairing only mentioned in passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embli/pseuds/Embli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is practically Bella Swan, he thinks bitterly. A pale, fragile human who runs with creatures of the night, takes care of his Sheriff father, has a crush on Mr Tall, Dark and Broody and drives a crappy car.</p><p>Yes, he has read the books. Shut up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A More Sarcastic Swan

Stiles is practically Bella Swan, he thinks bitterly. A pale, fragile human who runs with creatures of the night, takes care of his Sheriff father, has a crush on Mr Tall, Dark and Broody and drives a crappy car. (He loves his Jeep. If anyone else call her crappy, he'll beat them up. Even if they're a werewolf. Which, lets face it, almost everyone he talks to - not to be confused with talks at - is.)

Also, yes, Stiles read the Twilight books. All of them. And watched all the movies. Stiles has read and/or watched everything about werewolves he can get his hands on. Most of it have been useful, if only to give him a never ending supply of werewolf jokes. And possibly pick-up lines.

In hindsight, it's pretty impressive none of the wolves have killed or even seriously maimed him yet.


End file.
